


College days

by blueraven06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06
Summary: It's Castiel's first day of college and he is already late.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	College days

Castiel was running down the corridor as fast as he could. His first day of college and he was already late. The corridors didn't seem to have an end. Classroom number 301, 302, 303. Here it is, classroom number 304! 

"Wait!" Castiel heard just as he was going to enter the classroom. He turned around and saw someone coming from the other side of the corridor. 

"Is this the psychology classroom?" The stranger asked. 

"Yes," Castiel answered wich made the stranger smile. 

"Finally! I searched for this room for way too long." He sighed. At least Castiel wasn't the only one to be late. 

"We should get in," Castiel said as he opened the door. When they entered the classroom everyone turned theirs towards them. It seems that they were the last to arrive and that the class had already started. 

"Your names young men?" Asked the teacher. He was a man in his fifties with brown graying short hair and a beard. And if Castiel remembered well his last name was Singer.

"Castiel Novak. Sorry for being late." Castiel answered. 

"Dean Winchester. Sorry for being late." The stranger, Dean, said. 

"Because it's the first day, I am letting you in. Next time you are late you will stay outside. Now go sit down and stop perturbing my class." When Singer started his class again Castiel hurried towards an empty seat and got his stuff out as fast as he could. He looked around him, to see what the other students were doing. He was already late, no need to also be lost. 

When the bell rung Castiel sighed. He had thought his first would have been way worse than this. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel noticed Dean. Like him, Dean seemed to be on his own. Castiel got out of the chair and went toward Dean. 

"Ummm, hello. You are Dean, right?" Castiel asked. Great first impression, Castiel. Awkward as always. Dean turned his head toward Castiel and smiled before answering. 

"Yes! And you are Castiel?" He said as he reaches out his hand to Castiel. Castiel stared at the hand dumbfoundedly for a few seconds before shaking it. Castiel took a moment to take a closer look at Dean's face. He had deep green eyes, light freckles, and dark blonde hair. Castiel also noticed that Dean was slightly taller than him. 

"Do you like your dorm?" Dean asked as they got out of Singer's classroom. 

"Yes. However, my roommate seems to be a douche." Castiel only interacted with his roommate once but he was already getting on his nerve. 

"Good luck with him. Mine doesn't seem to care about what I do as long as I leave him alone." Castiel and Dean talked all the way to their dorm. Castiel was quite surprised when they arrived at his dorm. It had gone way too fast. 

When Dean left him, Castiel turned around and watched him walk away. When Castiel saw that his dorm was empty, he entered slowly as he took a look around, checking if his roommate, Lucifer, didn't leave any unpleasant surprises. Something about him was off. When he realized there was nothing unpleasant waiting for him, Castiel put his bag down and closed the door.

* * *

The first three weeks went by quickly and without any problem. Castiel and Dean were constantly together and, Lucifer left Castiel alone. However, this didn't last long. Apparently, Lucifer thought it was hilarious to prank Castiel. The morning after Castiel got stuck outside his dorm, only wearing his boxers, he decided that he needed to find another roommate. 

"Dean, stop laughing!" Castile complained. 

"I am sorry. But it's not every day that your friend finds himself in the corridors only wearing his boxers." Dean had a hard finishing his sentence as he was shaking with laugher. 

"Maybe you can move into my dorm?" Dean asked as he was still wiping his tears. Hearing this Castiel's eyes lighted up. 

"But what about your roommate?" Castiel asked. "I don't think that would bother him if you switch places. I rarely see him in our dorm anyway." Dean answered. Castiel smiled at that. He couldn't get a better roommate than Dean.

* * *

A week later, Castiel was finally moving to Dean's dorm. Like Dean predicted his ex-roommate didn't care at all if he had to move or not. Moving with Dean seemed like a breath of fresh air. They quickly moved Castiel's belongings. He didn't bring much anyway. 

The weeks following the switch of dorm were way calmer. Dean and Castiel passed even more time together than before. Castiel enjoyed Dean's company more and more. He could listen to him speak about what he was passionate about for hours without getting bored. 

However, they quickly joined by two other students, Charlie and Kevin. Kevin was in psychology with Dean and Castiel and Charlie, informatics. You would never see Charlie without her computer. 

* * *

Three years had passed and it will soon be the end of college. Castiel was weirded by all of this. Those years passed so quickly. But something was bothering him. Dean had been a bit distant lately. Those times Castiel would mostly see Dean in class or at the lunch break. And even then he wouldn't speak much to him. Dean would get out of their dorm as early as possible and get back as late as possible. However, Dean wasn't acting like this with either Kevin or Charlie. As he was thinking about Dean's odd behavior he spotted Dean, Charlie, and Kevin speaking, at the end of the corridor. Castiel immediately turned around and walked in the opposite direction. 

"Castiel! Wait!" He heard Dean calling him. Castiel thought about acting like he didn't hear and continue walking but he knew it wasn't the thing to do. 

"What?" Asked Castiel, huffing as he crossed his arms. 

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. However he better have a good explanation. 

"I... I don't know who to tell you this. I am sorry for avoiding you. The year is almost finished and I don't know what will happen to us after college. And because of that, I panicked a bit. It took a lot of time for Charlie and Kevin to convince me to talk to you. Anyway, what I wanted to ask is would you like to go on a date with me?" Dean asked as he was looking at his shoes. For a moment, Castiel didn't know what to say. He was just staring at Dean, processing what he just told him. 

"You don't have to! I just had to ask because..." Dean rambled. Castiel chuckled at that. He never saw Dean like this. Usually, Dean was way more confident than that. 

"I would love too." Castiel interrupted Dean. Dean looked at him, blinking, mouth open. After a few seconds, he smiled.

At the other end of the corridor, Charlie and Kevin cheered as they saw the event unfold before slowly walking away.


End file.
